


Blue Ribbon Babe

by ElleRen31



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Reylo AU - Fandom, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, star wars AU - Fandom
Genre: Ben is moody, City Boy Ben, Country Girl Rey, F/M, M/M, Mooooo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plenty of plaid, Prize Winning Animals, Rodeo Star Poe, Speaking of moo's, Yee Haw, county fair, farm life, rey is not, slight language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleRen31/pseuds/ElleRen31
Summary: For the Plaid Paramour prompt: City boy Ben meets country girl Rey at the county fair, with her prize winning cow. Ben is only there because his parents made him go to assist with his mothers political campaign. He's a grump, and Rey is determined to show him how much fun the county fair can be.





	1. She's Country

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineflying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineflying/gifts).



> For: sunshineflying - Thank you for taking part in the Plaid Paramour prompt exchange! I had a great time coming up with ideas for this prompt, so I hope you like it as much as I do. And for the record, I am posting this on National Cow Appreciation Day.
> 
> Prompt: "City boy Ben meets country girl Rey at the county fair, with her prize [animal of your choice]. Ben is only there because his parents made him go (you can choose the reason to suit whatever you decide to do). He's a grump, and Rey is determined to show him how much fun the county fair can be."
> 
> I redacted a few bits from the prompt to avoid spoilers, so ya’ll will just have to wait. ;) For now, enjoy!
> 
> Edit 07/19/19 - Changed the chapter title. Chapter title inspired by the song 'She's Country' by Jason Aldean.

The day was hot under the summer sun, but that didn’t stop the fine folks of Hanna City, Indiana from stepping out to enjoy themselves at the county fair. The Eastern Counties of Hanna City - ECHC for short - held their annual celebration over eleven days at the end of July into early August. Eight cities and various counties came together to showcase the best their townspeople had to offer. Everything from agriculture to quilting was on display throughout the fair. There were buildings dedicated to art and photography, even floral design. The baked goods and produce hall even had enough space to allow cooking demonstrations, in case anyone wanted to try their hand at this years winning recipes.

Of course it wouldn’t be a county fair without animals. The schools in the outer counties boasted 4-H and Future Farmers of America programs for their students, even offering college credits at the high school level to those who wished to pursue a career in a more rural field of work. While other teenagers spent their summer break at the fair in the pursuit of junk food and carnival rides, the students enrolled in these programs spent their time participating in animal handling. Cows, goats, sheep, pigs, rabbits, chickens. These animals were lovingly raised and cared for over the course of the school year, sometimes even longer. Summer was their time to shine.

The fair was also where locals would set up booths to sell a variety of handmade goods or perhaps advertise their locally owned business. Car dealerships, dentist offices, soaps and candles, kettlekorn and pork rinds. The booths were covered with canvas canopies in an attempt to shield the workers from the blaring sun. Some booths even went so far as to have box fans connected to generators in order to stay cool. The rumblings of the generators were barely drowned out by the all the sounds of summer. Music. Laughter. Screams of delight.

Ben Solo hated it all.

He slouched in his folding chair, the one closest to the fan. After all, he was the one who had to drag the damn thing there in the first place. He might as well be allowed to sit and reap the reward of cool air. He adjusted his sunglasses as they slid ever so slightly down his nose before crossing his arms back across his chest. He observed the crowds of people as they walked past. Families with double strollers packed to the brim with sticky kids clutching cotton candy bags, balloons, and over priced inflatable characters. Big men with trucker hats and beards, bellies hanging out of ill fitting shirts, a large beer in one hand and a turkey leg in the other. Young women in brightly colored shirts and barely there shorts. Some even wore cowboy hats or boots, looking like they were headed for a honky tonk instead of the midway games. He caught a couple of their stares and their consequential giggles. He sunk further in his chair.

“Ben, I can’t have you sitting there moping all day.” His mother spoke up from the front of the booth. “You’re scaring away all my potential voters.”

Leia Organa was running for state Senator. As part of her campaign, she was determined to cover every inch of Indiana, visiting cities both big and small, in order to secure the position come November. The ECHC fair held a special place in Leia’s heart. It was her hometown fair. She loved Hanna City and it’s people, and in turn - the people of Hanna City loved her.

The table she stood in front of was adorned with a variety of freebies emblazoned with her name, the year, and campaign slogan of ‘Your Hope For The Hoosier State’. She shook many a hand and posed with several chubby faced babies. The local news outlets had been by earlier in the day to interview her on her campaign. She was even on the front page of the local newspaper this morning, of which several copies were available at the booth if the opportunity for an autograph were to arise.

“I’m not doing anything.” Ben argued in a flat tone.

“Exactly.” Leia replied. She paused, grinning from ear to ear as an elderly couple passed by. She cheerfully greeted them, shaking more hands and gesturing towards the table for them to take a free magnet or a fidget spinner. His mother actually bought campaign fidget spinners. Fidget spinners! Didn’t she get the memo that fidget spinners were no longer a thing? One less bumper sticker later, Leia turned her sights back on her son. “You sitting there with your perma-scowl isn’t a good look. Who wants to vote for someone who looks like she mistreats her employees?”

“But I don’t work for you.”

“The public doesn’t know that.”

“I already set all this up.“ Ben said, gesturing to the booth. “What more would you like me to do?” He asked, sarcasm lacing his tone as he sat up. “Excuse me, vote for my mom. Would you like a Frisbee?” He mocked. “Is that what you want?”

Leia sighed, becoming agitated. “Just… Don’t look like you’re tortured by merely being in my presence. All right?” She glanced down at her smart watch, squinting at the screen in the bright afternoon sun. “Kay should be here soon. You remember Kay, don’t you?”

Kaydel Connix was one of his mothers many interns on the campaign trail. A senior at the University of Indiana, she had practically jumped at the chance to be a part of Leia’s campaign team when the political hopeful had stopped by the campus for a visit back at the start of the previous school year.

“Yes.” Ben replied, a little too grumpily. He knew where this was headed.

“She’s single you know.” Leia reminded him for the umpteenth time. “Such a sweet girl. Smart too.”

“Mom.” Ben sighed, rolling his eyes so hard under his sunglasses it actually hurt. “I’ve told you before. She’s not my type.”

“That’s right.” Leia said, waving a hand at him as she recalled. “You prefer brunettes, just like your father.”

Ben opened his mouth to protest some more but his mother was then approached by a man in a t-shirt with the Marines logo on it. She eagerly shook the mans hand as he introduced her to his wife and children. “Twins? Oh how precious! I’m a twin myself.” Leia proudly told the man as she posed for a photo with the children. A few more free items and an autographed newspaper later, Leia wistfully sighed as she glanced over at her only child. “Oh Ben. It would do your mother a great service if you could find someone. Settle down. Have a family of your own.” She mused aloud. “Who knows? Maybe you’ll meet someone here. It happens at fairs all the time. I’ve seen it on the Lifetime movies.”

“Mom.” Ben said, his voice stern and deep. “Have you SEEN the people here?”

Leia frowned.

“There is nothing wrong with country folk Benjamin.” She said, holding her chin high. “Your grandfather was a farmer and he did just fine for himself.”

Ben just grumbled to himself as his mother continued to smile and wave at the passers-by. The summer heat was increasing and he began to feel beads of sweat trickle down the back of his neck, despite his location next to the box fan. A blonde young woman with her hair up in two buns approached the booth at a breakneck pace. She held a large cardboard box in her hands.

“I’m here!” Kay announced. She set the box on the table. It was then that Ben saw her t-shirt had his mothers smiling face on it. He suppressed a gag. “I got the fans like you asked.” Kay said to Leia, completely ignoring Ben. “There was a hold up with the printers. Sorry it took so long.” She explained as she pulled out a series of cardstock circles attached to thick popsicle sticks with Leia’s campaign logo printed on them.

“We’ll be the coolest booth here.” Kay laughed. “Get it? Because we have hand fans to cool down?”

“A genius idea, Kay. You never let me down.” Leia praised, helping Kay unpack the box. “Ben, you can go take a break if you would like.”

Ben stared at his mother over his sunglasses. “A break?” He repeated.

“Yes, dear. A break. Go walk around. Look at the animals or something.”

At the mention of animals, Ben’s face scrunched up in disgust. Stinky farm animals? Hard pass.

“I heard the food court has red velvet funnel cakes this year.” Kay piped up.

“Oh, that sounds delicious.” Leia said. “Go get a funnel cake. We’re good over here.”

Ben frowned as he stood up, abandoning his personal air conditioned corner. He didn’t even like funnel cakes. He preferred ice cream. “Fine.” He grunted to his mother and Kay.

“Have fun!” Leia called to him as he walked away.

%%%

Ben weaved in and out of the crowd as he made his way through the fairgrounds. He was sure that despite the growing heat the crowds had continued to increase as well as the day went on. Why would so many people willingly come to the fair? It was hot and dirty and everything was hellishly overpriced. So what was the big deal? He paused for a moment on the path, taking in the large banner that hung on the side of the Agriculture building. Big red letters spelled out ‘Food Court’ with a large arrow pointed directly at what was clearly a barn. He snorted at the irony. Clearly the sign was advertising the food court was on the opposite side of the barn, but the animals inside certainly could one day be on a menu.

He stared at the open barn doors. People flowed in and out of the barn at a leisurely pace. He glanced up at the banner one more time. Was he really hungry enough to pass by a multitude of manure filled stalls in search for food? His stomach grumbled in protest. Apparently so. His face contorted once more as he approached the barn doors, the smell of hay and excrement assaulting his nostrils. In all honestly, it could have smelled worse so he figured he ought to be grateful for that. The hum of a large air conditioning system echoed throughout the spacious building. Dirt crunched underfoot as he made a beeline for the back of the barn.

Families swarmed everywhere, children clinging to metal gates as they gawked inside the stalls. “Ooooh mommy! Look at this one!” A child yelled nearby. There were several hay bales propped up in the middle of the barn along with painted wooden panels with cutouts for children to stick their head through for a tacky photo. Several stalls were adorned with canvas banners declaring which farm certain animals were from. There were photos and pieces of laminated cardstock with printed information about the animals inside pinned to the gate of each stall. One stall near the back was particularly decorated compared to the others. A handmade wreath made with burlap and roses hung on the gate. Attached to the wreath was a frilly royal blue ribbon with the words ‘Best In Show’ stamped in the middle with gold lettering. Several photos and additional blue ribbons were clipped to the wreath and he paused to look at them.

The photo that stood out the most was that of a knobby kneed teenager, a girl with brown hair up in a high ponytail. She wore a white shirt that had a green clover in the middle with a matching pair of green nylon shorts. She smiled wide in the picture, revealing a mouth full of braces. In one hand the girl held up a blue ribbon, albeit one smaller than the ones currently adorning the gate. In her other hand she held a rope that connected to a halter worn by a black and white cow. The gate suddenly rattled, startling Ben. He took a cautious step back from the stall as the occupant nudged a wide, wet nose through one of the bars of the gate and snorted. The dark, doe eyes of a fawn colored cow stared at him through the gate, almost imploring as to why he was hanging around it’s stall.

“She likes you.” Said a voice to his left. 

His head snapped to the side to acknowledge the speaker. He instantly did a double take, glancing at the photo of the girl and the cow before turning back to the woman who spoke to him. They were one and the same. The girl from the photo had grown up, and boy - had she grown up NICE. Partially pulled back chocolate colored hair hung down just past her shoulders, complementing the light blue plaid shirt that she wore. The top two buttons of the shirt were undone, giving him a glimpse of a freckle specked chest and a hint of cleavage. Her jeans hugged tight to her hips, the legs tucked neatly into a sensible pair of steel toed Wolverine Wellingtons. Tone and tanned arms clutched at a black bucket in front of her filled with corn kernels and seeds that smelled oddly of maple syrup. Bright hazel eyes regarded him.

His brain misfired. “What?” He found himself saying.

The girl smiled sweetly at him as she reached with one hand for the latch of the gate. “She’s wondering why you’re not petting her.” The girl explained to him, nodding to the beast. “She likes you.” She repeated.

“Oh.” Ben said, feeling stupid. He glanced again at the cow. The cow battled her thick lashes at him, snorting and butting her head against the gate again. “I’m uh… I’m not really…” He trailed off, unable to form a full sentence.

“Move, Prissy.” The girl said, reaching through the bars and pushing the cows massive head out of the way before unlatching the gate and slipping inside, her bucket in tow. Prissy decided what the girl had in the bucket was better than Ben, turning away from the gate with a swish of her wiry tail.

“Her name is Prissy?” Ben found himself asking as the girl dumped the contents of her bucket into a tin tub at the back of the stall.

“It’s short for Priscilla.” The girl answered, hanging the bucket on a hook attached to the stall wall. “Though sometimes I’ll call her Miss Priss, Princess Prissy, Prissy Pants - you get the picture. She’s a very spoiled cow.” She sighed and shook her head, hands on her hips. “I think all the blue ribbons are giving her a big head.”

“Bigger than the one she already has?” He said, attempting a joke.

The girl grinned, her eyes squinting and nose scrunching with the motion. “A fair assumption.” She laughed, leaning an elbow on the bars of the gate. She gave him a not so subtle look over. “I’m Rey.”

“Ben.”

“So… Ben.” Rey said, glancing briefly at Prissy as she munched away at her grains before she turned her head back to him. “What brings you here?”

He ran a nervous hand through his hair. “Food court?” He offered, pointing in the direction of the barns rear exit.

“Ah. They’ve got red velvet funnel cakes this year.”

“So I’ve heard.” Ben mumbled.

“Yeah…” Rey sighed and cocked her head to the side thoughtfully. “I really could care less about all that fried shit. I’m more of an ice cream person myself.”

Ben could feel his pulse quicken at the confession, which was strange. Lots of people like ice cream. Just because an attractive woman prefers ice cream like he does doesn’t mean anything special. Right? Right.

“My momma makes the best homemade strawberry ice cream.” Rey continued. “I could eat it all year round, but she only makes it in the summertime.”

“Homemade ice cream, huh?”

“Yup! Just one of the perks of your parents owning a full on farm. We make our own cheese and butter with the milk from our cows, and we grow fruits and vegetables as well.”

“I see…” Ben said. “And the ribbons?”

“These?” Rey asks, as if having won ‘Best In Show’ wasn’t a big deal. “I was fourteen when I joined the 4-H after school program. I’ve been showing hoof stock since.” Rey patted a hand on Prissy’s wide shoulder. “She’s the real winner right here. Not me. All I do is hold the rope.” She finished with a soft laugh.

“You must be good at it at least.”

Rey laughed again at this.

“I suppose. Honestly there really is a lot more to it than that. Things like the cows judging posture and how well they walk. I trained her for all that myself. Everything else is dairy cow breeding at it finest.” Rey said, smiling proudly.

“Huh.” Ben replied thoughtfully, glancing over at Prissy. Prissy stares back with her big eyes, her bottom jaw working itself side to side as she chews.

“It’s okay you don’t like cows. Most city boys don’t.” Rey said nonchalantly, as if she could read his mind.

Ben could feel his face warm with embarrassment. “It’s not that…” He began, helplessly trailing off. Rey just shrugged.

“I get it. Farm animals are smelly. Not everyone is made for the farm life. As for me, I’m lucky to be a part of it.”

“I see.” Ben said, looking down at his shoes as a beat of silence passed between them.

“So if you don’t like the fair, then why are you here” Rey asked, hoisting herself up onto the gate, arms draping across the top bar as she stared curiously at him.

“I’m here helping my mother with her booth.” He explained. Rey straightens as she leans against the gate.

“Really? Your mother has a booth? What’s she selling? 

“Nothing. She’s running for Senator.”

“Oh. I think I’ve heard of her. Leah?”

“Leia.”

“That’s right. I’ve heard my parents mention her before. I think my dad went to school with her. Big supporters.” She added with a grin. He smirks at this.

“Well uh… It was nice to meet you Rey.” He says, giving her a slight nod. She smiles warmly back, her eyes squinting once more.

“Same goes for us.” She replies. She promptly giggles, seeing his confused face. “Prissy and I.” She explains with a jerk of her head in Prissy’s direction. He glances at the cow once more, Prissy’s tail expertly swatting away the flies that land on her haunches. He steps back from the gate and walks away.

“See you around!” Rey calls after him.

“Oh good, you’re back!” Leia says eagerly as Ben approaches the booth. “I am starved. I’m going to go grab myself a bite now if you don’t mind.”

“Nope.” Ben answers casually as he settles himself back down in the chair next to the box fan.

“How was it?” His mother asks.

He is taken off guard. How was what? How was Rey? In a word… Intriguing. The country girl who didn’t seem to mind his aversion for anything farm related. The country girl with the flawless natural tan and golden eyes that sparkled with amusement. The country girl who he couldn’t get out of his mind.

“The funnel cake? How was it?” Leia reiterates. It’s then he realizes he never even made it to the food court.

%%%

“I’ve got it Ben! No need to be grabby.” Ben’s father Han grunts as they unload Ben’s car in the fairground parking lot. Han is insisting on carrying two more boxes of the hand fans, fresh from the printers.

“It’s too heavy for you.” Ben tries to reason with this stubborn father as he shuts the trunk door. “Why do you think I had to set everything up yesterday?”

“Because I had to work, that’s why!” Han grunts as he shifts the boxes in his arms. “I’m not an invalid.” 

“You’re always going on about your ‘terminal lumbago’. You shouldn’t be carrying all this.” Ben huffs as they make their way into the fairgrounds. Han just grumbles in response and all Ben can make out of what was said was something about his mother, her campaign, and his retirement.

Once they reach the campaign booth, the men find Kay has her phone set up on a tripod in preparation to do a live stream on Facebook. As if the fact his mother was on social media wasn’t already unsettling, she now was just getting the hang of using emojis. His mother had texted him three different emojis just this morning. They place the boxes behind the table and begin to unbox them.

“Where’s those donuts you promised me, sweetheart?” Han asks Leia, rubbing his calloused hands together eagerly.

“In a minute.” Leia says as she examines herself with a pocket mirror. She waves her free hand at Ben.  
“Thank you for your help Ben. I know you hated having been pulled from your job to help your poor, old mother.”

Ben frowns. “It wasn’t a big deal.” He mumbles.

“Well, you looked just so glum yesterday, sitting there with your head in the clouds. You’re free to go home. Your father and Kay can help me out with the booth today.”

He paused, disappointment washing over him. “Are you sure?” He asked, looking over the booth. Han had already found the box of donuts and was helping himself to a maple bar. “I can stay for a little while.”

Leia closed the pocket mirror with a hard snap and gave her son a skeptical look. “Well… All right. I’m sure Kay will find something for you to do.”

In the early afternoon his mother finally asks if he wants to take a break. He jumps at the opportunity, knowing full well where he was going to go. The pace of his stride across the fairgrounds increases as he nears the barn. Ben lost count of all his mothers campaign hand fans he saw on his way. The red, white and blue logo was practically burned into his mind at this point. He had to hand it to Kay, though. The fans were a great idea for a summer event such as this. If anyone came into the fair not knowing who Leia Organa was, they certainly were going to remember her now.

The barn today seemed considerably busier. Throngs of children pressed themselves up against the stall gates as they tried to peer inside at the animals. He overheard several loud complaints from the kids that the animals wouldn’t come close enough to the gates for them to pet. He squeezed past a blockade of strollers as he made his way towards the back of the barn. He walked straight up to Prissy’s stall and placed his hands on the gate, peering inside eagerly. What he found inside though was completely unexpected.

“Hi there! Can I help you?”

A young man greeted him with a dashing smile. He looked to be around the same age as Ben. He had olive skin, curly dark hair, and warm brown eyes. His leather gloved hands clutched at a pitchfork he had been using to clean Prissy’s stall.

“Is Rey here?” Ben hesitantly asked after a moment.

“She’s showcasing right now.” The man answered.

“Oh.” Ben replied flatly. Ben took in the cowboy shirt the man wore. It was a hideous burnt orange color with black and white embroidery along the collar. If it was on anyone else it would look out of place, but the man pulled it off with ease. The man followed Ben’s line of sight, grinning slightly as he mistook Bens disdain for admiration.

“You like it?” The man asked, plucking at his shirt. “Got it on sale at the Tractor Supply.”

“Uh… Cool?”

“Something I can help you with?”

Ben removed his hands from the gate and began to back away slowly. “No. I’m good. I-”

“Ben!”

He turned at the sound of his name being called. Rey was working her way up the aisle, weaving past people. They locked eyes and she smiled. Today she wore yet another blue plaid top, but this one was tied off around her torso, giving him a peek at her belly button.

“Rey!” The man in the stall shouted happily, interrupting Bens thoughts regarding Reys body. “How’d you do?”

Rey sighed and held up a red ribbon. Judging by the look on her face, she was less than pleased.

“Second place! Not bad!” The man said. “Who placed first?”

“Hutt Farms. That Jabba of theirs is one big pig.”

“You win some, you lose some.” The man shrugged. He nodded his head towards Ben, grinning. “Who’s your friend, Rey?”

“Poe, this is Ben. Ben, this is Poe.” Rey introduced.

“Hey.” Ben said, nodding to Poe.

“Hay is for horses.” Poe said chuckling. Rey rolled her eyes. “I’m just kidding. Nice to meet you!” Poe said, sticking a hand through the gate for Ben to shake. The handshake was brief, with Poe squeezing a little too forcefully for Ben’s taste.

“So you show pigs too?” Ben asked, looking between Poe and Rey. They both nodded.

“Dameron Dairy and Produce!” Poe announced proudly. “Home to Hanna City’s Best In Show heifer and Second Place pig! Here’s to Priscilla and Plutt!” He raised the pitchfork like a triumphant trident.

“To Priscilla and Plutt!” Rey echoed with a laugh.

“What kind of name is Plutt for a pig?” Ben asked, making a face. Rey continued to laugh.

“It’s the sound his shit makes when it hits the ground.” Poe said naturally. He propped the pitchfork against the side of the stall and made his way out, making sure to pat Prissy as he exited. After he latched the gate shut he pulled Rey to his side and wrapped her up in a tight hug. “I’m proud of you.” He said as he slightly rocked her back and forth before placing a kiss on her cheek. Ben could feel his blood begin to boil with jealously. He clenched a fist at his side. Of course Rey had a boyfriend. How stupid of him to think a beautiful girl like her would be single.

“You say that every time I win.” Rey said to Poe as they broke apart.

“Because it’s true.”

“OH MY GOD! IT’S HIM!”

A trio of squealing college girls practically swarm their way over to Poe. He flashes them a grin.

“Ladies.” He said with a nod of his head.

“Are you Poe Dameron? The rodeo star?” One of the girls asked. Poe puffs out his chest.

“As a matter of fact, I am!”

The girls squealed again. Behind Poe, Ben saw Rey roll her eyes again. One of them produced the fairgrounds map from her purse. “Can we have your autograph?”

“Why, sure you can.” Poe said with a sickeningly sweet drawl. Another girl produced a pen and he happily signed the map for the girls. They thanked him profusely and he gave them another polite nod of his head. They hurried off, giggling and rapidly conversing with one another.

“Well. Duty calls.” Poe said. “Stalls to clean. Animals to feed.”

“Autographs to sign.” Rey added, sounding annoyed.

Poe winked at her. “You know it! See you later Rey.”

They briefly watched him walk towards the exit. Rey then turned to him and tilted her chin slightly, hands in her back pockets.

“So you’re back.” She said, sounding somewhat surprised. 

“I am.”

“I thought you didn’t like the fair.”

“I don’t.”

Rey quirked an eyebrow at this.

“What was all that about?” Ben asked, gesturing in the direction Poe went. Rey sighed.

“Poe rides in all the rodeo events around Hanna City. He’s won Best Bronc Rider in Yavin County three years in a row now.”

“Impressive.” Ben replied, but his tone suggested he did not find rodeo very impressive at all.

“Yeah…” Rey said, dragging out the word. “The fans can be annoying at times. But I’m pretty used to it by now.” She said as she shrugged a shoulder. “His boyfriend Finn on the other hand… He still gets pretty jealous about the whole thing.”

“Oh.” Ben replied automatically. And then Rey’s words hit home. “Oh!!!” So Poe had a boyfriend! Which meant….

“Everyone thinks it must be so cool having a rodeo star as your brother. It’s a dangerous sport. Momma wishes he would quit before he seriously injures himself.” She sighs. “But he loves it and he’s damn good at it. The attention it brings to the farm doesn’t hurt either.”

Ben nodded once in understanding before a blue object perched on the top side railing of Prissy’s stall caught his eye. “So I take it that ‘Save A Horse, Ride A Cowboy’ tumbler over there is his?” Ben asked, his eyes glinting with the hint of amusement and a smirk playing at his lips.

Rey turned her head, glancing at the object. She grinned before looking back at him. “Oh! That’s actually mine.”

Ben tried to hide the shock that must have filled his face but he failed, causing Rey to laugh. She reached over the top of the gate to retrieve the tumbler, giving Ben a glimpse of a flowery horseshoe tattoo peeking out at him from the base of her spine. She turned to him, tumbler in hand. “Poe got it for me for Christmas.” She explained as she turned the tumbler around in her hands, admiring it. “But don’t worry. I’ve never been one to shy away from a city boy.” She grins up at him and he can feel his face flush pink.

“The last day of the fair is tomorrow.” She says next, without skipping a beat. “There’s a big rodeo show to celebrate. Maybe… Maybe you should come on by.”

“Ye… Yeah?” Ben asked, nervously rubbing at the back of his neck. Rey nods as she smiles wide.

“Yeah! Leave it to a country girl to show you just how fun the fair can really be.” She issues him a wink.

Ben snorted. “I seriously doubt that you can change my mind.”

“What? Afraid you’ll actually have fun, city boy?” She taunts.

“I know I won’t.” Ben replies with a smirk. 

“Tomorrow then, at five. Meet me here at the barn.” She challenges. He accepts.

She smiles to herself as the city boy makes his departure, knowing full well he will have most certainly have fun. After all, she is good at winning. She has the blue ribbons to prove it.


	2. Don't Knock It (Til You Try It)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Plaid Paramour prompt: City boy Ben meets country girl Rey at the county fair, with her prize winning cow. Ben is only there because his parents made him go to assist with his mothers political campaign. He's a grump, and Rey is determined to show him how much fun the county fair can be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For: sunshineflying - So um.... How exactly do I redeem the bonus points from your prompt? ;) I loved writing this and I hope you're as satisfied with it as I am. Again, thank for participating in the Plaid Paramour prompt exchange. ENJOY!
> 
> Chapter title inspired by the song 'Don't Knock It' by Baylee Littrell.

Oddly enough, Tractor Supply didn’t supply tractors. Not as far as Ben could tell anyways.

The store had a strange metallic smell to it, despite the multiple wooden pallets containing bags of various pet foods and bird seed stacked up to his knees. The store was surprisingly clean, especially for a store that catered to farmers. He wandered past a gardening section filled with wheelbarrows, tools, and a large display of seeds. All the way in the back of the store he found a wall of bookcases filled with boxes of Ariat and Laredo branded boots. Amongst the boots were several racks of clothing that ranged anywhere from Carhartt coveralls to Wrangler jeans.

He ran a nervous hand through his hair. He wasn’t even entirely sure why he was here. Scratch that. He knew WHY. Rey. He had every intention of buying a shirt to impress her by looking like he fit into her lifestyle. But now that he was here in the depths of Tractor Supply, the racks of embellished cowboy shirts and camouflage tees intimidated the hell out of him. He worked his jaw, crossing his arms across his chest as he stared down the rounded racks. He could do this. He CAN do this.

‘Just pick one!’ screamed his brain. 

‘What would Rey like?’ shouts his heart.

He assumed she liked blue, as it was the color she had been wearing the past two days. Fitting, he supposed, as she won a lot of blue ribbons. Her shirts however, were plaid and Ben… Well, Ben just didn’t like plaid. He was a basic color sort of guy. He liked black and that was pretty much about it.

“Fuck it.” Ben mutters as he grabs the only shirt he sees that is the least revolting to him and heads to the check out counter.

Later that day Ben headed into the fairgrounds with his hands stuffed down into the pockets of his jeans, shoulders slumped forward defensively. He felt at unease in his cobalt blue and black plaid shirt. The unfamiliar fabric combined with the summer heat made him feel itchy. Buying cowboy boots was absolutely out of the question so he opted to wear his only pair of hiking boots that he had to dig out from the depths of his closet. Tonight the gates of the fair have been adorned with several large posters advertising the big rodeo show that evening. Poe’s smiling face follows him almost knowingly from the posters as he heads towards the barn.

Rey is there waiting in front of Prissy’s stall. Today it lies empty, most of the animals having already been packed up for the ride home at the fairs end. Rey is wearing a sage green tee emblazoned with a longhorn logo and the words ‘Cowpunchers Club’. Her jeans are snug, just like he likes, and she has paired them with a brown belt and a golden belt buckle. Peeking out from the legs of her jeans she is wearing a well worn pair of cowboy boots. She looks the epitome of ‘country’, but all he can think of is how beautiful she looks to him.

She checks her watch and gazes around the slowly emptying barn, as if in search of something. She looks a little crestfallen, shoulders sulking in the seconds before their eyes meet. He can see her chest rise as she sucks in a deep breath. Her front teeth peek out as she bites down on her bottom lip, drawing it in. Just as quick as she bites, she releases her lip and smiles up at him as he approaches her.

“You showed up.” She says. Ben can tell she is trying not to seem surprised by this, but she is. It’s endearing to see.

“Yup. Here to prove you wrong.” Ben says with a smirk. Rey smirks back.

“We’ll see….. City boy.” She replies.

“So…. What’s first?” He asks. “Going to teach me how to milk a cow?”

Rey barks a laugh. “I promised I’d show you how to have fun at the fair. And milking a cow ain’t fun.” She jerks her a thumb towards the back exit of the barn that leads to the food court and the midway. “Come on. I’ve got a few things in mind.”

They strode side by side towards the flashing archway that signaled the start of the Midway games. The blaring music and the ringing of bells and whistles causes Ben to wince. If Rey notices, she doesn’t acknowledge his reaction. She walks up to a booth covered by a ratty red and white striped canopy. There is a wall of balloons in a rainbow of colors stapled large wooden slats at the back of the booth. She stops and turns to him.

“We’re going to play a game to get to know one another.” 

“Okay….” Ben slowly responds.

“Like ice breakers.” She says as she hands a questionable looking man a twenty dollar bill. He hands her a handful of darts before smiling at Ben. Ben briefly wonders if the man forgot to put in his dentures this morning. “Except in this case - balloon poppers.” Rey divides up the darts and hold half of them out to Ben. He gingerly takes them.

“Aren’t all these games rigged?” Ben questions as he suspiciously eyes the balloons.

“Yes, but that’s half the fun.” Rey answers. She looks at the wall of balloons before turning back to Ben. “Rules are: for every balloon you pop, you get to ask me a question. Same goes for me. Sound good?”

Ben just nods. “Ladies first.”

Rey shuts one eye as she scopes out her target. With the precision of a professional, lets one of her darts fly - the satisfying pop of a yellow balloon causing Ben to flinch. Rey cheers and turns to him with a huge grin on her face.

“What kind of work do you do out in the big city?” She asks.

Ben is a little bit taken aback that is her first question. “I uh… Do bookkeeping.”

Rey snorts. “You’re a librarian!?”

“No! No.” Ben says in a hurry. “Bookkeeping. Keeping track of finances for a business. Ledgers of payments and all that.”

“Ooooooooh.” Rey says, nodding understandably. She then smiles warmly. “A smart city boy then.” She adds. “Can’t you do that stuff on a computer?”

“I could… I just choose not to. Writing is… Therapeutic for me I guess.”

“Hmmm.” Rey says, tilting her head to the side in thought. “It’s your turn.” She finally says.

Ben turns to face the balloon filled wall. The dart feels small as he rolls it between his thumb and forefinger. He tosses the dart at a green balloon and the dart practically bounces off, falling to the floor.

“That’s bullshit! These darts are dull!” Ben exclaims as he examines his remaining darts in his hand. Rey just giggles.

“My turn again.” She says giddily. Without so much as a second glance she flicks another dart with her wrist.

POP!

“Okay! Where are you a bookkeeper at? Some fancy lawyers office?”

Ben shakes his head. “My Uncle - well, he’s not REALLY my Uncle. He’s like an Uncle though. An old family friend of my Dads. Lando Calrissian. He owns a car dealership.”

Reys eyes practically light up. “I think I know of that place. Cloud City Classics? Right off the 134?”

“That’s the one.” Ben says. 

“They sure sell some fancy cars there. Now you’re a smart AND fancy city boy.”

“Why do you keep calling me that?”

“Ah ah! You didn’t pop a balloon yet.” She teases, wagging a finger at him. Ben frowns and grumbles to himself as he aims to throw another dart. He moves his arm back and forth in preparation before hurling the dart into a red balloon.

“All right!” Rey cheers. “Ask away!”

Ben works his jaw as his struggles to think of what he wants to ask. He is put on the spot and blurts out, “What does your tattoo mean?”

As soon as the words come out of his mouth, he feels like an idiot.

“You saw that, huh?” Rey asks him, one eyebrow raised. 

“Sorry.” He mumbles.

“Don’t be.” Rey replies with a small smirk. “It means you were looking.”

He can feel his face flush. 

Rey rolls her remaining darts nervously between her palms as she looks down at the wooden railing. “I know it may not seem like it… But I had a hard life growing up.” She glances up at Ben, his eyebrows furrowing slightly in confusion. “You see.… I’m adopted.”

“O…Oh.” Ben replies slowly, unsure of what to say. “I uh…. Um…”

“Yeah. That’s pretty much everyone’s reactions.” She says, breathing a snort. “Especially when they find out you’re one of those kids that was dumped anonymously at a Fire Station in Jakku county.”

“Damn Rey…. Wow… I…. I’m sorry.”

“It is what it is.” Rey shrugs. “I tried asking about my birth parents as I got older. They think my mother was a teenager. I was bounced around in foster homes my whole life until the Damerons came along.”

Rey throws a dart a little too forcefully at the wall, striking another balloon before she continues.

“Maz, my case worker, signed myself and a bunch of the other older foster kids into 4-H for one summer. Some sort of inner city program to help keep us foster kids off the streets and out of gangs. The Damerons were volunteering that year. While some of the other kids didn’t give two shits about the program, I found that I really enjoyed it. And somewhere along the way, Kes and Shara took notice of me. They encouraged me to get involved with showcasing animals. They taught me everything I know about farms. They were there for me when no one else was… Except maybe Maz. They….” Rey takes a deep breath. “They actually wanted me. I never had that before. I was living with them by that Christmas.”

Rey kind of laughed to herself as she recalled a funny memory. “Most sixteen year olds get a new car for their birthday. I got a family. And for my twenty first birthday, Poe took me to get a tattoo. It’s a lucky horseshoe.” She smiles gently. “I’ve felt pretty lucky since the Damerons took me in.” She laughs again. “Momma wasn’t too happy at first, but she thinks its pretty.”

“It is.” Ben finds himself answering. Rey just smiles up at him. “My turn.” He says, turning to the wall and tossing a dart. Another balloon bursts on impact. “Why do you like the fair so much?”

“What’s not to like?” Rey asks as she looks around. “There’s a lot more to the fair than the games and the rides. Did you even go in any of the buildings?”

“No.” Ben replies, a hint of guilt in his tone.

“There are hundreds of photos hanging in the gallery across from the barn. Aspiring photographers and amateurs alike have submitted their best photo to the fair, not only to be acknowledged and maybe win a ribbon, but to SHARE a part of their lives with the public. There are homemade quilts that have been worked on for MONTHS. The crafters are proud of what they’ve made and they submit their works to the fair just so others can marvel at the talent of their fellow neighbors. Fruits and vegetables that have been painstakingly grown and tended to, either to be turned into preserves or to be judged on their size. It’s a celebration of our fellow men and women! Why wouldn’t you want to support that?”

“I never…. Thought about it that way.” Ben trails off slowly as Rey’s words sunk in. Rey lets her last dart sail right into an orange balloon.

“Why don’t YOU like the fair?”

Ben shrugs. “I mean… It’s hot… Crowded…. Everything seems so dirty and overpriced. I don’t see how anyone can have fun spending twenty bucks on a single turkey leg. I’ve just always… Sort of been…”

“A grump?” Rey supplies.

Ben frowns. “I was going to say a pessimist. But… yeah… Grump works too.”

Rey shakes her head at him. “You’re only seeing what’s on the surface.” She explains. “The food gimmicks and the midway are just there to make money. That’s not the heart of the fair. The people are.”

Ben considers this for a moment. “Maybe you’re right.” He says.

“I know I’m right.” She answers smugly with a smile. She nods at the lone dart in Ben’s hand. “It’s your turn, city boy.”

Ben studies the dart in his hand. He grips it tightly before concentrating on the colorful wall of balloons in front of him. His dart soars in an arc and bursts a blue balloon. Success!

“Last question. Better make it a good one.” Rey taunts.

“Are you…. Seeing anyone?” Ben asks hesitantly.

Rey smiles as she gives a little shake of her head. “Nope. Are you?”

“You’re out of darts, you can’t ask that!” Ben protests, a smile playing at the corner of his lips.

“I threw that one earlier! I have an unused question!”

“That’s not how this works!”

“Of course it is, these are my rules!” Rey laughs. Ben gives in and laughs along with her.

“No.” He says, running a hand through his hair. “I’m not seeing anyone.”

“Mmm.” Rey says, biting down on her bottom lip again as she takes him in. “So… If you work at a car lot, that must mean you know a lot about cars, right?”

“I know a decent amount about them, yeah.” Ben agrees with a nod. Rey grins.

“All right then. How about we go for a drive?”

Minutes later, Rey is handing two long strips of yellow tickets to another equally toothless gentleman.

“When you said ‘go for a drive’, this isn’t exactly what I had in mind.” Ben says as he skeptically follows Rey across a metal floor towards several small vehicles covered in chipped metallic paint surrounded by rubber bottoms.

“Let’s see who the better driver is. Whoever get the most hits in wins.”

“And what exactly are we playing for?” Ben calls to Rey as she settles in a sparkly purple bumper car on the other side of the fenced in platform.

“Ummm… How about the loser has to eat one of the fried delicacies the fair has to offer?”

“I thought you didn’t care for that fried shit?” Ben calls back as he tries to fit himself inside a tiny red and white car. His legs are so long they don’t fully fit under the dash of the car, his knees sticking up awkwardly on either side of the steering wheel.

“Just because I don’t care for it doesn’t mean it ain’t good!” Rey laughs as the electricity under the floor began to hum and the lights overhead began to dance .

“You’re on!” Ben shouts, hitting the gas pedal.

The car launches forward with a jerk, his sights focused on Rey’s glittery vehicle. He is about to strike her when off to his right a silver car comes flying in out of nowhere and rams him off course.

“Haha! Got you!” Taunts the blonde child inside the silver vehicle.

“You little shi-”

Ben’s car is rammed again, this time from the left.

“That’s one!” Rey shouts as she reverses and zips away from him in the other direction.

Ben grumbles as he struggles to turn his steering wheel, his elbows knocking into his knees. Cursing under his breath he rams two other kids, hell bent on chasing after Rey.

They are both laughing by the time they exit the ride. Ben is running a hand through his hair again to smooth it back into place, the ride having mussed it up.

“What happens now that we tied?” He asks Rey. Rey balks at him.

“We didn’t tie! I won!” She insists.

“We both got four hits!” Ben exclaims.

“Yeah, but I hit that one kid INTO you - so that makes five for me.”

“That doesn’t count!”

Rey just heartily laughs. She reaches and tugs on the sleeve of Ben’s shirt. “Come on! Let’s go grab a bite.”

“Please don’t make it one of those Kool-Aid pickles.” Ben pleads as he allows himself to be led down the midway towards a hub of trailers with glass windows emblazoned with pictures of food.

“I have half a mind to choose that now that you’ve said that.” Rey teases. Ben’s eyes go wide with fear. “But… I like you, city boy.” Ben detects a hint of pink on her freckled cheeks as she admits this and he forgets for a moment what he has agreed to do. “So I’ll pick…. That red velvet funnel cake you were going on so much about the day we met.”

“I wasn’t ‘going on’ about it.” Ben defends, internally grateful for a rather tame pick. “But sure. Winner’s choice.”

They are handed a plate of what looks like a pile of thick, red spaghetti noodles doused in powered sugar and a dollop of cream cheese frosting. Rey grabs two forks from a cardboard receptacle and some napkins all while thanking the vendor. They walk away from the pick up window and hover on the side of the walkway.

“You get first bite.” Rey announces, handing him the plastic fork. Ben grimaces at the flimsy utensil. Rey holds the plate with both her hands as Ben digs into the fried dough. He tries not to be a messy eater, but powdered sugar trickles onto the front of his shirt anyways as he raises the bite to his lips.

“It’s….. Not bad.” He mumbles as he chews. Rey takes the other fork and brings a piece of dough double the size of Ben’s and shoves it in her mouth. Her pink lips are dusted white with the sugar and she smiles up at Ben as she eats. He licks his lips involuntarily as he watches her lick the sugar from hers.

“Yeah. It’s pretty good.” She says, reaching over and delicately dusting the fallen sugar from his shirt. “It’s not ice cream though.”

“Nope.” Ben agrees. “So what’s next?” He asks as they continue to eat the sugary treat. 

“How’s the weather up there?” Rey asks him. Ben frowns for a moment. “You know, because you’re tall as hell?”

“Oh - ha ha.” Ben laughs sarcastically. “You’re pretty tall yourself. You know, for a girl.”

“I suppose.” Rey shrugs. “Let’s get a better view of the fair, what do you say?”

Ben nods as he throws away their grease and sugar stained paper plate before they make their way over to the Ferris Wheel.

“See, now this is a ride I can fit on.” Ben teases as they stand in line.

“I can’t help it you’re built like a train.” Rey says as they inch forward. Ben smiles to himself, glad that Rey didn’t turn around to see him blushing like a teenage boy at her words.

They are let onto the ride, the basket seat swaying slightly as they settle in. The metal bar in front of them is lowered and locked before they are rotated backwards to allow more people to board the ride. Their thighs touch in the close confines of the seat, but neither of them say anything about it. Once they are stopped at the top of the wheel, Rey lightly leans into him. “Tell me, city boy… Are you having fun? Or is the jury still out on that one?”

Ben breaths a laugh as he looks out across the fairgrounds. From up here, everything doesn’t seem so run down. Bright lights bathe the canopies in a friendly glow. There is music. Laughter. Screams of delight. Sounds that Ben absolutely despised. But that was before he met Rey. With her here with him, he barely notices any of that. His attention is all on her. “I’m enjoying myself, yes.” Ben slowly admits, trying to hide his smile.

Rey grins triumphantly. “See? Told you I could change your mind.” Ben is about to reply when Rey suddenly squeaks with surprise, the seat swinging as the Ferris Wheel begins it’s rotations. She raises her arms like she’s on a roller coaster, laughing as they rise round and round.

“Look!” She says, pointing off to the side as they reach the top of the rotation once more. A rounded stadium in the distance has lit up, flood lights beaming down into a great dirt circle. “The rodeo is going to start soon.” She tells Ben excitedly. “Get ready, city boy. You’re in for a REAL ride.”

%%%

‘Ring Of Fire’ by Johnny Cash is playing on speakers overhead as Rey and Ben approach the manned gates that lead into the arena. People hand in their red ticket stubs to the ticket takers as they pass through. Rey, however, has not stopped at the ticket booth beforehand. 

“Don’t we need tickets?” Ben asks her as Rey makes a beeline towards the gates.

“Not when you’re the sister of a rodeo star.” She says before nodding to a gruff looking man with long hair and a trucker hat taking tickets at one of the gates, a cigarette clenched tight between his lips. “Hey Earl.” She nods to the man. Earl nods back and lets Rey and Ben pass, the corner of his lip twitching up in an amused smirk as he gives Ben a once over.

They settle down at the end of a metal bleacher under an overhang on the right side of the arena. The song has now switched over to ‘Lose It’ by Kane Brown and some tipsy girls a few rows down begin to loudly sing along. The buzz in the arena is palpable. Everyone seems to be in a good mood, chatting and laughing with one another. Off to the side inside the arena itself are about half a dozen men in cowboy hats, climbing their way along metal gates, shouting instructions at each other. Rey flags down a vendor passing down the opposite stairway with a tray of plastic cups.

“You want a beer?” She asks him as the vendor makes his way towards her.

She likes ice cream AND beer? Yes, please.

He nods and she grins. She pays the man for two beers and the vendor hands them both to her. She passes one cup to him and they sit there sharing a moment of silence as they sip their drinks.

“So what are we waiting on?” Ben asks after a moment. Rey finishes her sip and smacks her lips. Her nose crinkles as she stares up at the jumbo-tron that is currently playing a montage of past rodeo shows.

“Poe says he’s on BB8.” Rey tells him. Ben looks as if she just spoke in a foreign language, which to him - she did. “BB stands for Bucking Bronco.” She translates for him. “So he is eighth on tonight’s roster to ride, whichever horse that ends up being.”

“Ah.”

“The goal with bronc riding is for the rider to last eight seconds without touching the horse with their free hand.” Rey explains. “Once the horse is let loose from the chute, that’s what they call where they’re enclosed before the ride, the rider must have their feet on the horse above the shoulders before the horse lands after the first buck. The riders are judged on their ability to stay on, and the horses are judged on the type of manner in which they buck.” 

An announcer comes over the loudspeakers to start off the rodeo. The crowd cheers as the music changes to an upbeat half rock, half country ensemble. The riders are introduced one by one on the jumbo-tron. Rey whoops and hollers when Poe’s face is shown. Several other women scream excitedly as well. 

The first rider of the night is well known to Rey. Temmin ‘Snap’ Wexley is one of Poe’s friends from the rodeo circuit. She explains to Ben that he earned his nickname from the time he was bucked so hard off a bull that the entire arena could hear the snap of his arm breaking. Rey obviously wasn’t kidding when she said the rodeo circuit was dangerous. Rey and the crowds cheer as Snap climbs up onto the gates of the chute and mounts his horse, a dark brown bronco. Snap manages to stay on his horse for the full eight seconds but the bucking was, by Reys standards, pretty tame. Rey cheers on the following riders with polite hollers and applause. Ben joins in by clapping occasionally, even going so far as to visibly wince when one of the riders is nearly barreled over by his horse following his dismount out on the field.

“Coming up next folks, this man don’t need no introduction. But we are contractually obligated to announce each and every one of tonight’s riders.” The announcer says. There are some light chuckles amongst the crowd. The intro to ‘Old Town Road’ begins to play. “Winner of THREE! Count ‘em, THREE! Best Bronc Rider titles in a row! From Yavin county! Mr. Cowabunga himself! - POOOOOOOOOOE DAMERONNNNNNN!!!!”

The crowd erupts in a roar as Poe saunters out into the dusty arena, waving gloved hands and tipping his cowboy hat at the audience. Rey stands and claps her hands before cupping them around her mouth and shouting “Ride ‘em hard, Poe!”

“Mr. Cowabunga?” Ben asks Rey as she sits back down.

“It’s his stage name.” Rey says with a laugh and a shrug. “Long story. For another time.” She says with a wink. He smiles briefly and nods before turning back to the arena.

Poe has climbed over the metal gate into the bronc chute and is situating himself onto the horse. The horse is white with rust colored patches. Even from their spot in the stands, Ben can see the horse give an agitated snort as it fidgets within the confines of the chute, anxious to be released.

“And tonight folks, Mr. Cowabunga himself will be attempting to break the record for longest Bronc ride here at our very own Eastern Counties of Hanna City County Fair!” The crowd cheers again, clapping enthusiastically. “It wouldn’t be a challenge now would it, if we gave him an easy horse, am I right folks?” The crowd shouts in agreement. “Let me hear you give a big round of applause for tonight’s bronco! Making his fourth debut at the ECHC! Iiiiiiit’s TEQUILAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!”

The crowd goes wild as Tequila is released from his chute. Poe expertly has one hand wrapped around a braided strap attached to the horn of the saddle, the heels of his boots dug in above the horses shoulders. His free hand hovers in the air. Tequila bucks his way across the arena, the crowd gasping when he turns sharply. Poe’s hat almost goes flying, but he manages to keep it secured to his head with his free hand. Two riders flank Tequila at a safe distance, ready to rush in to subdue the bronco if needed. A timer rapidly ticks away on the big screen, counting the seconds that Poe has managed to hold on.

Ben is captivated. How can people risking their lives on wild horses be so entertaining? His heart pounds as he watches Tequila swing Poe around, clumps of dirt flying as his back legs kick out time and time again. Rey has her hands clenched in fists, her eyes trained on Poe. Tequila turns sharp again and Poe’s body is slung to the side. Rey gasps and her hand shoots out to grip at Ben’s thigh. Her hold on him is tight and nervous. Her spine is rigid and eyes are wide as Tequila continues to kick and spin. The bronco bucks so hard it looks as if he’s about to bend in half. Poe begins to falter as Tequila swings left and the other riders rush in. Poe releases his hold on the strap, sliding from the saddle before scrambling out of the way. Tequila is swiftly lassoed and corralled between the two riders and ushered out of the arena while still kicking. Rey and Ben stand with the rest of the audience, applauding Poe’s achievement. The numbers 12:20 flash on the screen behind him as he waves at the crowd grinning from ear to ear.

“TWELVE POINT TWENTY SECONDS EVERYONE! A NEW ECHC RECORD!!!!!”

Rey beams, proud of her older brother. She whistles and shouts. Poe takes off his cowboy hat and bows. He straightens and tosses the hat like a Frisbee over the railings and into the crowd. There is a slight scuffle as a gaggle of girls scramble and fight for the hat. One of the girls raises it high in a triumph. The crowd laughs and claps at the scene, the other girls heading back to their seats defeated. Poe must have found Rey in the crowd because he points in their direction and gives a nod before strolling from the field. 

“Aw. I liked that hat.” Rey whines as she slumps back down on the bleachers. Ben sits down next to her and picks his beer back up from the concrete floor and takes a long gulp. It isn’t long until he feels her tickling warm breath on the side of his face, causing a chill to run up his spine as she asks into the shell of his ear:

“Do you wanna get out of here?”

He nods and swallows thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing in his throat. She smiles as he rises to follow her from the stands. The crowd is unphased by them leaving, continuing to be enthralled by the sights of the current rider in the arena.

The fair is practically deserted by this time. Everyone is either at the rodeo or has gone home for the night. A few workers are gathering up trash bags and sweeping as they make their way through the fairgrounds towards the parking lot. Rey purposefully walks so close to him that their elbows knock against each other and their hands brush. Wordlessly she takes a hold of his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers together. She looks up at him just as he looks down at her. She offers him a warm smile, her eyes twinkling in the streetlights. He smiles back.

Rey lightly swings their hands back and forth as they walk hand in hand through the parking lot, eliciting a small chuckle from Ben. “This is me.” She says, finally letting go of his hand as they come to a slow stop in front of a white Chevy Silverado. A light layer of dirt is caked around the arch panels above the tires. There are bumper stickers of buck silhouettes and amusing saying such as ‘Drink ‘Til He’s Cute’ and ‘If My Horse Doesn’t Like You, I Probably Won’t Either’ covering the back window.

Before he has a chance to comment on the vehicle, Ben is all but pushed against the cab of the truck by Rey, her lips having ascended on his in a matter of seconds. The metal of the car is warm against his back as her hands move to cradle his jaw as the kissing continues. His hands slide around her lower back, holding her so close to him that her belt buckle begins to dig into his stomach.

“Did Poe. Tell you?” Rey asks between frenzied kisses.

“Tell me what?” Ben questions breathlessly.

“About.” Another kiss. “The plaid.”

“No.”

Rey leans back slightly, her face flushed as she studies him.

“You wear it a lot. I… I just thought you liked it.” Ben admits with a shrug.

“I don’t like it.” Rey says with a slight shake of her head. Ben can feel his shoulders fall beneath her hands that rest there. “I LOVE it.”

She kisses him again with a fiery passion that makes his head spin. He can feel her nimble fingers at the top buttons of the shirt. He allows his hands to wander lower to her hips, his fingertips splayed out so he is barely touching her pert behind. She smiles against his lips.

“Showing up tonight. Looking like one of the guys from Poe’s ‘Farmhand Hunks’ calendar.” She whispers. Ben is too caught up with the way she tastes of sugar and beer to comment on the compliment. At least he thinks it’s a compliment. The blood is rushing from his head to other parts of his body.

“We could *kiss* Take this back to my place.” She offers coyly.

“I like the sound of that.”

“Good…. Wait! … Shit!”

“What?” Ben laughs lightly as Rey pulls back abruptly. “Changed your mind already?”

“No.” Rey whines, clearly frustrated. She gives the Silverado a grumpy look. “I rode in with Poe today. I can’t leave him stranded.”

“Oh…” Ben says, looking around at the partially abandoned dirt parking lot. “We could… Take my car?” He suggests. Rey wraps her hands around his neck and leans into him, tilting her head curiously to the side.

“What kind of car does a fancy city boy like you have? Let me guess…. A Porsche? A Mazerati?”

“A Range Rover.”

She all but purrs as she moves to kiss him again. “Of course you do…”

%%%

The crow of a rooster rouses Ben awake. He raises his head and blinks the sleep from his eyes as he surveys his surroundings in the faint sunlight that is streaming through the crack in the curtains.

Rey’s bedroom is a converted loft on the second floor above a standalone garage several feet away from a large farmhouse. He supposes its original purpose was meant to be a guest house. The décor isn’t what he expected. He was half expecting to see a Breyer horse collection, much like the one his mother had when she was little, but the only sign of Rey’s involvement with the farm was a series of framed ribbons hanging above a desk with a Mac book laying shut on its top. A pile of folded clothes sits on the desk chair, having not yet made it to their home in the antique dresser. The dresser has a cluttered top with bottles of lotions and hair ties next to framed photos of what looks to be her family and friends.

Outside, the rooster crows again. Unlike Ben, Rey appears to be immune to natures alarm clock, still fast asleep to his right. One tanned leg protrudes from the purple and green quilt that is draped across her lithe form, her hair forming a fan around the goose feather pillow upon which she sleeps. He never pegged himself as someone who would get wrapped up in a scenario like the one that played out last night, but as he stares down at Rey he can feel his chest strangely swell with a slew of heartfelt emotions.

After the third crow, Rey slowly begins to stir. “Morning.” She sleepily mumbles to him as she turns over and stretches both arms above her head. The quilt shifts down her body, exposing her bare chest. She does little to cover it and Ben swallows heavily, recalling the taste of her pink nipples in his mouth from the night before.

“Morning.” He replies, albeit a little awkward as she sits up. Rey offers him a soft smile before stifling a yawn as she runs a quick hand through her tangled chocolate tresses. She meets his gaze, catching him staring at her bare chest. She leans forward and captures his lips in a soft kiss that quickly turns intimate, his hand raising to gently rest against her cheek. A small moan escapes her before she pulls back, slightly smirking at him as she stands from the bed. She begins to wander around the room, gathering up her clothes from the night before.

“Where you going? Have to gather eggs or something?” Ben teases as he watches her move about as he leans into a lounging position against the pillows. Her perfect peach shaped ass is taunting him in a pair of pink colored panties.

Rey lightly snorts as she deposits the clothes into a wicker laundry basket. “No.” She replies with a breathy laugh as she sifts through a dresser drawer, pulling forth a gray knit tee. “Momma’s probably already got ‘em by now.” She adds as she pulls the top down over her head. Turning, she bends down and picks up his discarded top and jeans and holds them out to him. “You hungry?”

Ben takes the clothes from her and slides out of the bed, bare feet hitting the wooden floor. “For breakfast?” He asks as he pulls on his jeans. “I suppose so. What did you have in mind?”

Rey nods towards the window that faces the main house as she zips up the fly of her jeans. “We’ve got lots of stuff in the kitchen.”

Eating breakfast? Here? After what they did last night?

His brow furrows almost in confusion. Isn’t this the part where the other party is suppose to make their swift exit following a night of heated passion? Was this just a one night stand? He certainly didn’t want it to be. Did she? She wouldn’t have asked if she did. But the thought of staying for breakfast was daunting. On the other hand, he did have a forty five minute drive ahead of him to get back to the city and a bite to eat before hitting the road sounded heavenly.

“Ben?” Rey speaks up in a tiny voice. He realizes she is staring at him, her eyes filled with silent worry. She probably thinks he is regretting last night, even though it’s quite the opposite.

“Of course!” He blurts out in a hurry. “I was just um…” He looks down at the Wrangler shirt in his hands. “I don’t have any other clothes.” He offers as an excuse to conceal his inner thoughts.

“Oh!” Rey says, breathing a small sigh of relief. She rummages through a pile of clothes sitting on the desk chair and proceeds to extend a black ‘Bob Segar’ tee shirt out to him. “It’s Poe’s. We swap shirts all the time.” She explains as he appraises the shirt with a raised eyebrow. He plucks it from her outstretched hand. “It’s clean…. ish.” She trails off as she catches him giving the shirt a quick sniff before he pulls it over his head. He runs his hands through his hair twice, trying to tame away any signs of bed head. He follows her out of the loft and down the stairs into the garage.

In their haste the night before, Ben had failed to notice the 1970’s Ford pickup that sat partially covered by a tarp inside the garage. Rey swings open the side door and makes her way towards the farmhouse, their footsteps crunching in the gravel driveway. The Silverado is parked in the drive next to Ben’s Range Rover so that must mean Poe is home. A ginger cat napping on the porch stretches and chirps at Rey as she stomps up the porch steps. Rey holds the screen open door for Ben and he steps inside the farmhouse. The farmhouse is filled with the delicious and savory smells of a hearty home cooked breakfast. He pauses as he surmises why that must be.

“Morning Momma. Morning Daddy.” Rey announces as she waltzes to her right into the kitchen without a care in the world.

“Morning honey.” The woman at the stove answers. Rey approaches her and the woman leans to the side as she cooks and Rey kisses her cheek.

“Morning Bunches.” Kes Dameron replies, slightly lowering his newspaper as he sits at the dinner table.

Seeing Shara, Kes and Rey in the same room together makes the fact that Rey is adopted blatantly obvious. Despite Rey’s tan skin, it pales in comparison to her families shared olive complexion. Poe has definitely inherited Shara’s dark curly hair, though hers is streaked with rows of gray. Kes’ salt and pepper hair is of a wiry texture. He has stubble covering his jaw that leads down to a well trimmed goatee.

“Sleep well?” The question is aimed at Rey, but Kes’ eyes never leave Bens.

“Sure did.” Rey replies as she takes the plate that Shara hands her.

“How do you take your eggs, Ben? Or do you prefer Benjamin?” Shara asks, no introductions needed apparently.

“Um…” Ben stutters, slightly taken aback that her parents are already aware of who he is. “Scrambled please. And Ben is fine.” He answers as he takes a seat at the table.

“Coffee?”

“Yes, please.”

Kes continues to silently scrutinize Ben over the top of his newspaper. A mug is placed in front of him and Shara fills it nearly to the brim with fresh, hot coffee.

“Thank you Mrs. Dameron.” Ben mumbles politely.

“Please, call me Shara.” Shara replies, issuing Rey a wink as she moves to take a seat next to Ben at the table.

“Mornin’ fam!” Poe loudly exclaims as he swaggers into the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of black boxer briefs and the rodeo belt he won from the night before. He moves to pull out a chair to sit but Shara stops him with a wave of her oven mitt.

“Ah, ah! Jesus wore clothes at the dinner table, so can you.” She chastises Poe. Poe grumbles briefly before exiting the kitchen, only to come back in what is obviously one of Rey’s shirts - a neon pink Under Armour tee that is a little too tight across the chest for him and barely goes down to his belly button. Poe settles down across from Ben, a grin spreading wide across his face.

“Cool shirt. I’ve got one just like it.” He says loudly. Rey gives Poe a pointed look across the table. He just winks at her before turning back to Ben and mischievously waggling his eyebrows at him. Kes clears his throat.

“So… Ben… That Range Rover out there yours?”

“Y… Yes, sir.” Ben replies, suddenly nervous.

“And what is it that do you do for a living?”

“I’m in charge of finances at a car dealership.”

“Mmmm…. And your mother? How’s her campaign going?”

“Good. She feels her time at the ECHC was beneficial. She’ll be busy from here on out with press conferences and debates.”

“Leia was always destined for great things.” Shara says as she sits down at the head of the table. “We certainly will be rooting for her come Election Day.”

“And Han? How is he?” Kes continues his interrogation.

“Looking to retire following the holidays.”

“Mmmm….” Kes says again. “He’s a military man, if I remember correctly?”

“Yes, sir.” Ben confirms.

Kes regards Ben for a moment with his dark brown eyes before raising the newspaper just enough to cover his face. “You may call me Kes.” He tells the paper. Ben glances over at Rey, seeking her reaction. She practically beams at him, eyes sparkling with delight, cheeks filled with pancakes.

“Do you need to rush off after breakfast, Ben?” Shara casually asks as she delicately butters her pancakes.

“Momma!” hisses Rey, obviously embarrassed by her mothers questioning.

“I just wanted to know if Ben here wanted to see the farm.” Shara defends, the hint of ulterior motives in her tone. “We’ve got over 1500 acres. There’s a full tank of gas in the golf cart. I’m sure Rey won’t mind showing you around.”

“Momma…” Rey repeats softly, giving her mother a pleading look and a small shake of her head.

“Sounds good to me.” Ben said, one shoulder ticking up in a small shrug. 

Rey turns to him with an incredulous look in her eyes. “Really?” She asked apprehensively. “You don’t mind?”

He gives her a genuine smile. “Not at all.” 

It’s only a matter of time before this blue ribbon babe makes a country boy of him yet.


End file.
